My Prince
by Thisismedealwithit
Summary: Naruto is a young prince in need of a friend. What happens when Naruto saves Sasuke and he comes to live with him? What happens when he starts to fall for this friend? And what will happen when Naruto finds out about an arranged marriage for him?Boyxboy !
1. Chapter 1 My Very Own Friend

Yaaaayyy new fic! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

As always, I don't own Naruto because my name is clearly not Mr Kishimoto!

Oh, one more thing. The first couple of chapters, Naruto will be nine years old. Then later they will be older, k? k.

Also, PS Anyone who is following my sequel to, To Marry A Team Mate, yes, I am still writing it! I had this story before that one and I really wanted to get it out. ANYWHO, ENJOY!

*~* My Prince*~*

Thinking ' speaking "

Chapter 1~ My Very Own Friend

**Naruto's POV **

~My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the prince of Konoha, The land of Fire. Our palace is in the village hidden in the leaves and I'm nine years old. I'm very lonely. My parents always get kids to play with me but I don't like them. They always act funny. Like, some are nervous or scared because I'm the Prince so they tip toe around me, trying not to do anything to upset me. Either that or that's all they care about. I want a friend that doesn't care about my title. That wasn't asked here by my parents. I want someone at least closer to my own age. I have friends but most are adults.

Right now I'm making my way though the grand halls of my home to see my parents. They said they needed something important.

'I wonder what they wanted?'

I arrived in front of the fancy designed doors to my parent quarters. I slowly walked into find my parents sitting together on the couch.

"So, you needed me?"

"Yes, we did." My father said. My father looks just like me, spiky blonde hair that can't be tamed, sapphire eyes and sun kissed skin.

"Naruto, dear, you need a P.E.T." My mother said. She's beautiful with her dark red hair and green eyes.

'What's that?'

"Pet?" I asked hesitantly

"Yes, it's your personal assistant. Still barbarically called PET from ages ago meaning Person Enslaved To royalty." My mom said, rolling her eyes at the thought.

"Anyway, they would be like your personal servant. Someone to serve under you. You'll be able to choose from a list of people. You have to choose carefully because this person will always be by your side."

"Choose someone you can become friends with." My Dad finished.

Each word they said made the frown I was currently wearing sag a little more. I don't like the idea of "owning" anyone. A list of people; it sounds like I'm grocery shopping.

"Ok. If they're going to be my pet I'm going to be nice to them. I don't want people thinking I just own them. They'd just be my friend."

"Honey, people will think that regardless of how you treat your pet. We're not like most royal families. We're kind. People say that makes us soft, but I say it's what makes us special and will keep us remembered for the right reasons. I'm proud of you, my little Naru."

I scratched my cheek and blushed. "Moooom, I told you not to call me that." I whined

She just smiled. "Of course, Honey."

I stood up because our conversation was over and I had the urge to go run around outside.

"Hey, can you guys come outside and play with me?" I asked with hope shining in my eyes.

"Sorry, Naruto. We'd love to, but were busy today. Some other time?" My Dad asked.

"Well, why don't you meet up with one of the children we set you up with? You don't like them?" My mom asked, worry written on her face.

I sighed. "Because they're not really my friends. They all are nervous around me and try not to step on any toes. Either that or all the care about is the Prince part about me. All because I'm the stupid Prince."

"Well, honey, it takes time to make friends." My mom, being the ever sounding voice of reason.

"Well, it's about time you did your studies today." My dad said suddenly.

'Ugh. Studying' Thinking about being trapped in the dusty old library with all those books on this beautiful day made my skin crawl.

"Can I go play first? If I don't, I'll be to antsy and wont be able to focus on anything."

"Sure, I don't see why not. Only for a little while though."

I smiled at them. "Thank you."

Once I was given permission, I quickly ran outside and headed straight for the shed that had my favorite ball hidden from sight. It was orange with a blue leaf symbol on it. It was a present given to me by my father. I was bouncing the ball about when I heard something. It was a beautiful sound. It sounded like tinkling bells. It was soft and balanced. I realized it was laughter. A child's laugh. I looked around hoping to find the face to the voice. Then I saw, out walking in front of the palace, was a little boy with raven hair. He was on the back of an older looking boy. He had hair that was black as midnight but it also had a blue tint to it. It was smooth and shiny looking and it spiked in a way that wouldn't seem natural on anyone but the boy. He had eyes darker than coal and shinier than onyx. He was pale, but not to where he looked sick. Then I noticed that he was with his parents and the older boy was his older brother. They were making their way in front of the gates talking quietly amongst themselves. I don't know why, but I couldn't look away. Then, the little dark haired boy looked over and saw me. He studied me with a curious eye. Seeming to be in the same trance I was moments ago, I smiled at him and waved. His eyes widened and he blushed at being caught staring. But he then returned my smile and waved back. Then he disappeared with his family out of sight. I don't know why, but I had the overwhelming urge to know him.

Then someone called my name, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I turned to see just who was looking for me. It was Kakashi, our head of security.

"What!" I called back.

Then Kakashi said something, but I couldn't hear him.

"Co' mere Kakashi!"

He walked over to me and said, "Yes, your highness?"

I gave him the look that said 'quit-screwing-with-me'.

"Come on, you know I don't like that! You know you can just call me Naruto."

"And miss the chance to aggravate you?"

I huffed. "Anyway, I couldn't hear you before. What did you say?"

"I said, your parents wanted me to come get you because it's time to go study with Iruka."

"Okay," I said, sighing.

"Could you give me a piggy back ride 'Kashi?"

He looked at me suspiciously. Last time I'd gotten him in trouble. "Why?"

"Because I used up all my energy in my little body playing." I said grinning evilly and pretending exhaustion.

"Don't bullshit me, Naruto!"

"Hehehe fine! I just want to."

"Why?"

"Because I miss when you and my Dad used to do that when I was little." I said, frowning.

'See, Kakashi isn't just our security head, but a family friend. My Dad tutored him a little ways back.'

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and bent over, picked me up, and threw me onto his back. He carried me all the way to the library, spinning and running and stopping suddenly just to make it more fun. This always made me laugh. So, when we got to the library, we were both giggling messes.

"Kakashi! You're late!"

Kakashi was still trying to get the giggles out but I was still laughing, and as we all know, giggles are contagious.

"Aren't I always?"

Iruka seemed a lot less amused.

"Not only that but you bring back my student a giggling mess." Iruka said, almost whining.

Kakashi sighed and looked at the ground as he got scolded by Iruka.

That's when I spoke up, seeing as I'd finally regained all my control.

"It's not his fault Iruka. It's mine. I went outside today and I asked him to carry me."

Iruka always had a sweet spot for me seeing as he helped raise me.

His frown had been weakened by Kakashi's pouting and then totally wiped away as I smiled at him with the apology.

"Oh, well then I apologize Kakashi." Iruka said.

Iruka is a tall lean man. He's shorter than Kakashi, though. He's tan and has dark eyes with brown hair that's always in a small ponytail. He also has a scar across his nose. He's a very nice man and has a mother hen complex about him, but I love him to death. He may be nice but I would not want to be on the receiving end of his anger.

"It's fine." Kakashi said smiling under his mask. "I do have a habit of being late."

After I got done studying hours later, I headed to the Kitchen for some food. When I went in the kitchen, I saw Choji watching his dad cook.

"Hey Choji!"

My friend Choji always hung out in the kitchen with his father. His dad is our chef. He cooks some good food. As they say, never trust a skinny chef. Anyway, his father was teaching him how to make a new dish. Choji wants to take over for his father when he retires.

When he heard me call his name, he turned around and wiped his hands on his apron.

"Hey Naruto!"

"What are you cooking up over there?"

"Food?"

"Naww, really? I could have never figured that one out!"

"Well, it's 'bout time you usually come asking for some lunch Naruto, what do you want me to cook? I can make you anything."

"I want some ramen."

"Well, you're easy to cook for."

"Yep!"

"It'll be ready in five minutes."

"Okay."

"How was your day, Naruto?"

"Good, how about yours?"

"Awesome. My Dad's been teaching me new things to cook."

"That's cool. Do you like it?"

"Yeah."

"You can tell. Your food is awesome! Especially for someone who's just barely getting started."

"You think so?"

I nodded my head. "I know so."

"Thanks." Choji said, smiling.

I grinned back at him.

"Here you go!" He said, handing me my steaming hot noodles.

I scarfed down the ramen.

"Did you even taste the ramen when you inhaled it?"

"Yes! It was perfect, thank you! Well, I'm going to head off to bed."

"Bye, Naruto!"

"Bye, Choji."

As I walked the familiar halls to my room, I couldn't help but feel something big was going to happen. I just couldn't decide whether it was going to be good or bad. I got to my room and decided to shower before bed. After I dried off I got into my boxers and my ramen t-shirt. I crawled into my giant bed. I sighed in my giant room that seemed so empty. I sighed as I fell asleep, wishing I didn't feel so alone, hoping that would change.

TBC

SOOOOO that was chapter 1! I have several other chapters written already that I need to type. Anyway reviewing will earn you new chappies! So be good little readers and review yes?

I am very nervous about this story. Seeing as I've never done a prince story. REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW! It'll calm my nerves! Until next time?


	2. Chapter 2 Saving Sasuke

Hello Readers! Time for Chapter 2! It's veryyy long. As always I don't own!

AND REVIEW PLEASE? If you guys who all alerted and favorited this you can do that while reviewing! If I don't for this chappies imma be mad! Cuz this one shiz gets serious!

'Thinking' "speaking"

*~* Chapter 2 – Saving Sasuke *~*

I woke up and I stretched. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with the back of my hand. I looked outside and it looked like a nice morning. I think I'll go on a walk through the village. I haven't done that in a while. So instead of going for my favorite orange jumpsuit I put on a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt and a black jacket. That way I won't be too noticeable.

I made my way down the halls to the kitchen. Everyone seemed busy and I didn't want a big breakfast so I made myself a bowl of cereal.

After I was done I rinsed out my bowl and put it in the dishwasher and headed to my parents room. I knocked on the door and I heard my mom's muffled voice say come in.

"Hey Mom?"

"Yes Sweetie?" She Said coming out of the bathroom brushing her hair.

"Can I go for a walk around the village?" "Last time I went without permission or guards and my mom had a cow and I got grounded.'

"You can but you have to take the guards with you."

"Why!"

"Because they'll keep you safe. Some people have things against royalty and some want to use them to get money by holding you hostage."

I huffed and rolled my eyes. 'I was fine last time'

"Fine. Bye, I love you."

"You're going right now?"

"Yeah."

"Ok bye sweetie. Be careful it's supposed to rain."

"All right."

I walked out of the palace with Kakashi and quite a few other guards.

'So much for not being noticeable'

**Sasuke's POV** ~

"Bye Mom. See you after school."

"Have fun Sasuke. I'll see you when you get back from the academy. I'll make you a treat ok?"

"Ok. I love you." I said as I hugged my mom goodbye and she kissed my cheek. Then I was headed toward the school. Although this school is for ninjas. One day I'll be as good as my brother in school.

When I got to school we had a normal day. A bunch of girls wouldn't leave me alone. It was there sorry attempt at flirting. It started like any other day. But in the middle of the day it all was different. A blonde haired boy came into our classroom.

"Iruka!" the boy yelled as he walked over to him.

Iruka stopped talking and looked at him. Then he smiled. "Hello Naruto. Never thought I'd see you willingly come to a classroom on your day off."

'This boy was really handsome. He had golden spiky hair. He looked older than me. And he had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. His skin was sun kissed. He also had whisker marks on his cheeks. I wonder if they're fake.' Then he said something about ramen but I didn't hear him.

Iruka smiled again. "I'd love to but I have class right now."

"Come onnn." He whined. "Kakashi's going to be there." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively which made Iruka's cheeks color a little bit.

Then the boy looked around the class. His eyes glanced over me. I had a sense of déjà vu wash over me.

"Do I know him?'

His eyes stayed put on me and I kept staring at him in this familiar trance like state.

Then suddenly the boy bowed forward and then he was back up. "I'm very sorry for interrupting your class. Although we all know sometimes you need a break from Iruka's rambling."

The class burst into laughter because we all know it's true.

Iruka's face reddened in embarrassment

That made the boy grin and laugh.

"Get out! Now!" Iruka yelled at the boy.

"Awwww but Iruka I thought we were friends!"

"Go!"

"Hehe fine. I'll leave."

Then he disappeared through the door.

'Then it hit me. He was the boy I saw when we were going to the grocery. The one in the yard. I couldn't see his house because it was hidden by trees.'

"Ok quiet down class. On with the lesson."

Later I stayed after to practice. I left when the sun was setting. When I actually reached the Uchiha compound it was dark. It was eerily quiet. It wasn't that late, everybody shouldn't be asleep yet. As I went further into the compound I realized that something was wrong. Doors were open, some windows were broken, and lamps with the Uchiha symbols were sliced.

'Who did this? Were we attacked? Robbed?'

Then I noticed something even scarier. There were dead bodies. Dead bodies of my family members. There were dead Uchiha's everywhere. When I saw this I ran home. It was quiet and that's what terrified me. My mom always met me at the door. Something was defiantly wrong.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you!"

I went to their room scared of what I might find. I came in and was horrified to see my parents crumpled on the floor with blood pooling around them, there was a man in the shadows and a blade visible in the light that was bloodied. My throat dried at the realization it was most likely my parents blood.

I started to go to them but was stopped by a searing pain. The man in the shadows had cut me with a shuriken he'd thrown.

"It's too late. They're dead." Sounded a familiar voice.

"Itachi?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Who killed them! Did you find them?"

"Foolish little brother you're looking at who killed them. I killed them, I killed **all **of them."

"What! Why! Why would you do that!"

"Because they were weak."

"How could you? They were our family!" I yelled while tears stated sliding down my cheeks.

Then Itachi locked my gaze and his tomas in his sharigan began spinning faster and faster.

Then I was at the gates of the Uchiha compound. Then it happened. I saw all of my family being murdered before my eyes and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I screamed and cried and yelled in agony and it made no difference how much I struggled. I was frozen in place and escape was inevitable. Then I was brought to the seen of my parent's room. I was forced to watch as they were brutally murdered, innocent and unsuspecting of their prized son's betrayal. I fell onto my knees and held my head as whirl wind emotions hit me and comprehension was brought again in a whole new perspective.

"Make it stop! Itachi! Stop!"

The image faded away and I registered Itachi making his way across the room. He stooped in front of me. Then a force so strong it knocked the wind out of me was delivered by a powerful punch to my gut. I coughed up blood.

"You're weak too."

"A-are you going to kill me too?" I asked fearing his answer.

"No. Grow up and become stronger. So I can kill you then. It's no fun killing you now with how weak you are currently. Now run, run foolish little brother."

I didn't need to be told twice. As I ran I heard a cackling and I shivered.

I ran far away crying. I ran and ran as far as my legs would carry me. To my luck it started to storm. I hadn't even realized but I stopped for air in a dark alley. I bent over and put my hands on my knees trying to regain my scattered breath. I looked around me. Then I heard something that freaked me out. It was foot steps. Slow deliberate foot steps coming closer. My eyes turned to saucers.

'Like I needed one more bad thing to happen to me today.'

I turned around and I saw a man closing in on me.

He was average height with silver hair with a tint of baby blue. He had dark eyes with glasses framing them. He was looking at me with a dangerous intent.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?"

"So what if I am?"

"My master would like to see you. He needs you to be his next vessel after he trains you."

"No."

"What?"

"I said NO!. Tell your "**master" **to shove it!"

"You're coming with me boy."

"NO I'm not four eyes!"

"Yes you are!" With those words I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach. He'd punched me in the stomach. When I fell to my knees he delivered a powerful kick to my face knocking me over. Pain exploded in my face and my ears were ringing. I could already feel a nasty bruise welling on my cheek. Then I was being lifted by my collar and he slammed me into the wall, banging my head against it making me see stars. I could feel some blood from where the skin was abused by the hard brick trickle on my head. Then he punched me once more for good measure to make sure I wouldn't resist. It made me spit up blood. The blood made a small river run down the corner of my mouth to my chin.

"You're **going **to **come** with me whether or not you **want **too."

"Never." I managed to spit out.

He hit me again. At this rate I was going to die. Because obviously he was going to try and take me by whatever means necessary.

"This day is terrible, I'm going to die and no one will know. They'll wonder why my body isn't amongst the others; maybe they'll think I was in on the massacre.'

**Naruto's POV ~ **

I was walking around the village. Watching as different people bustled through the streets carrying out their daily lives. I'd just went and bothered Iruka and now I was strolling through the town.

'I wanted to have lunch with him but that was a fail. But I got to see that boy again. There's something about him that makes me want to know everything about him, his every secret his every flaw and his every desire. I don't understand why I feel this way about a complete stranger. But I feel as though I've known him my whole life.'

I glanced up at the sky that had become cloudy while I had been thinking. Then not a minute later it started to pour. I looked up into the clouds watching the rain fall from the sky. Enjoying the feeling of the droplets soaking my clothes. Thank god I brought a back up jacket.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto sire! Get under this umbrella!" A guard shouted shoving the orange umbrella my way.

"I'm good." Then I ran and jumped in a newly forming puddle.

I loved the rain. Then lightning lit up the sky and thunder boomed sounding like it was angry at someone. Then my fun was ruined because I was forced under the umbrella. I glared at the offending object above my head as I pouted as I signed in defeat. I inspected my clothes to find my jacket was only wet on the outside. It was warm and dry on the inside. I don't understand how or why, but I was happy I didn't have to change.

Then I heard something peculiar from an alley just in front of us. We hadn't reached it yet. I heard a yelp of pain and a slam.

I ran forward and peeked around the corner I heard my guards start to yell for me but I quickly silenced them with sign language. We'd all learned it just in case of an emergency where we couldn't speak but needed to communicate. I returned my attention back to the alley way. A big man had a boy shoved up against a wall. The boy looked for familiar and I realized, it was _the boy_. The one I'd seen in front of the gates and in class today.

He was yelled at and then brutally punched by the older man. It caused the smaller to cough up blood.

My own blood boiled as I saw him yell again and raise a fist to strike again.

I ran into the alley as fast I could and snapped twice to tell my guards to stay until my next notice.

"Hey! Leave that boy alone!"

The mans head turned and fist stopped at my sudden interference.

The man turned his head to me showing the evil smirk on his face. The evil bastard enjoyed hitting a child. I gritted my teeth together.

He laughed amused at my presence. "Who are you to tell me what to do **little boy?**"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki the crowned prince." I growled

"Oh ho ho the prince eh?"

"I **said **leave that boy **alone!** Or did you not understand that part?"

"Oh no, I understood perfectly fine. I'm just not listening to an order from a snot nosed brat."

"If you don't leave him alone and put him down this instant I'll make you by force."

"Yeah half pint? You and what army!"

An evil smirk made its way across my face and I laughed as I snapped my finger that final time.

"Why, **this **one of course!" I said as 5 of my guards came in heavily armed and all fully dangerous.

"Now this is the last time I'm going to ask, put the boy down or I'll have my guards kill you on the spot. Got it? Oh and since I'm the prince and these are my royal guard this won't even count as murder or manslaughter, only self defense."

"Little bastard." He muttered as he threw the boy none too kindly on his butt and to the ground as he ran away, but before he rounded the corner he stopped.

"Orochimaru will have what he desires! He **always **does."

"Oh yeah! Tell your boss to shove it!"

(Little did I know Sasuke had already said the very same.)

After the jerk disappeared I returned my attention to the boy.

I knelt in front of him and I absorbed his looks. He was soaking wet, he had blood coming from scrape on his head and a cut on his shoulder. He has bruising as well and looked confused, startled, relieved, scared, and just plain hurt. I could see these things written in his eyes as we stared at each other. He had tears streaming down his face; he'd started crying when the man left. But his eyes were way to red for that to have just started. I would know.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly

Tears continued to roll down his face but he nodded yes anyway.

"Really?"

He took a minute to calm down before speaking. "I'm fine… b-but my parent. And he choked a sob and choked on his words difficult for him to finish his sentence.

"Your parents? Do you need me to take you back home? I can get you there. Where do you live?"

He sobbed again and was shaking his head violently no. His body was trembling.

"M-my parents a- re are dead. All of my clan.. Massacre…only one left... My brother he… he killed!"

I put my hand on is cheek and spoke softly in a soothing voice.

"Why don't you come with me? I'll take care of you." I wiped away his tears with my thumb and he looked into my eyes hesitantly. We stayed that way for a while, looking into each others eyes trying to figure each other out.

"Ok." He finally muttered.

"Kakashi! I choose him. I want to take in this boy and have him live with us. He's going to be my "pet" since I have to have one anyway. I don't want anyone from the list anyway. It seems just wrong to use a list. So anyway he lost his family so I'm taking him in. Would you get a car or something? I don't feel like walking in the rain. Oh and take them with you I said pointing to the other guards."

I turned back to the boy not waiting for a response. I noticed he was shaking and shivering. He looked seconds to becoming a popsicle with this sudden rainy chill. I unzipped my jacket and slid it off my shoulders. Then I slung it over the shivering boy's shoulders, hugging it to him like a blanket. He snuggled into the warmth it gave off and smiled at me gratefully.

"Are you sure you want this boy?" Kakashi asked making his presence know again after he'd gotten a limo.

"Absolutely. Now can you get the car? My Mom's going to kill me if I get sick because I was out in the rain. I said getting wetter by the second.

"Yes sire."

When Kakashi left I turned to face the boy again.

"Come here. Let's get you out of the rain. I'll carry you. Hop on" I said to the younger turning my back toward him and crouching.

He looked at me like he was unsure of whether or not to do it.

"Come on. I don't bite…hard."

I laughed when his eyes widened.

"Seriously though it'll be fine. I'm not going to hurt you."

Then he crawled on my back.

I carried him out of the bloodied alleyway and onto the sidewalk.

"By the way, what's your name? You're going to be living with me and I don't even know it!"

'He was quiet for a while and it made me think that maybe the bump had made him forget his name? But he wouldn't remember his family dying. But My thoughts were cut short when he spoke'

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"What a nice name. It fits you. My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

I spotted a red canopy for a store and made my way under its shelter. I stood there waiting on Kakashi called ride to arrive with him as well. As I waited I rocked side to side swaying weight from one side to my other and all of a sudden Sasuke felt heavier. I tuned my head slightly to see a sleeping face. He had one arm wrapped around my neck holding him in place while the other clutched my jacket tighter around him. I smiled at how cute this little Sasuke was.

Then Kakashi showed up and came around with the limo. He got out and opened the door for me, I usually don't like him doing that but I didn't complain this time seeing as my hands were busying supporting Sasuke so I wouldn't drop him. When I got seated after I'd laid Sasuke in the seat I put his head in my lap so he'd have a pillow. These seats weren't that comfortable.

"Are you sure about this Naruto? You don't even know the boy, yet you're taking him home. It could be dangerous."

I gave him my best "seriously?' look I could muster and pointed at the calm sleeping face of Sasuke. "Does he look dangerous to you? A beaten and scrapped up little boy?"

"Well he might have enemies that could come after him."

I gave a blank face. "So do I. Anyway, Yes I'm absolutely positive. I don't know why but I feel a connection to this boy."

"So you're making him your slave?"

"No." I growled. I asked him if he wanted to come live with me and he said yes. Its clearly not slavery to the willing. But I just want his companionship I don't need him for a pet it's just an excuse for mom and dad to let me have him stay with me. They told me I need a personal assistant anyway."

"Yes and they also gave you a list to choose from. He's not on it."

"Yeah but I really feel this connection to Sasuke. It's very hard to explain. I feel like if I let him go I'll be missing out on something big in my life."

Well do you think you're parents will let you have him stay at the palace?"

"Yeah, they're softies. He doesn't have anyone to take care of him. His parents are dead. He can't be two or three years younger than me and he'd be living all alone."

"I'm fine with this idea. I just wanted to make sure you were secure and safe. So we'll see what your parents think."

Then Kakashi's eyes widened. "Oh god is he hurt? He said eyeing Sasuke's wounded head and cheek. The blood on his clothes, the cuts.

"Yes, he took quite a beating from that man. "But this cut… I said pulling open the hole a little wider to show Kakashi the one all the way through his shoulder "is a little older looking. Like earlier this afternoon. He needs to see a doctor to make sure none of his injuries were too serious. "

"We'll get him checked when we get to the palace."

"Yeah, Tsunade isn't here though so I'll have to have Sakura check him out."

"Good idea. It's really better to get it done right away."

"Yeah."

Sasuke stirred pulling my jacket made makeshift blanket tighter around him and over the shoulder I'd exposed more.

Kakashi smiled "He really is adorable when he's sleeping."

"He is, he looks so peaceful."

Then we arrived at the palace.

I tried picking up Sasuke but I realized too late he was heavier in his sleep. It's hard getting someone out of a car anyway let alone a limo. Stupid Kakashi should have helped me. I got him up but lost my balance and tumbled to the floor with Sasuke.

His eyes flew open when we hit the ground and he blinked a couple of times. His eyes quickly cleared of sleepiness and he looked at me. His face was dusted with red because of the close contact we had going on. Our faces were so close we could feel each others breath. We stayed that way for what forever staring at each other both too mortified to move. Then I quickly shot up. My face turned a little pink. "I'm so SO sorry Sasuke! I didn't mean to drop you, its just people are very difficult to carry out of limos and I didn't want to wake you up."

Sasuke sat up and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "It's fine. It was an accident." Then he looked and noticed the car had stopped. "Where are we?"

I smiled. "Our home."

"Ours?"

"Yes ours, my house is your house! Come on let's go. I grabbed Sasuke's hand as I led him out of the limo.

When we got out Sasuke's jaw dropped. He thought his house was big. This place made his house seem like and apartment. He didn't know I was a Prince. He didn't exactly hear that part because he was in to much pain. But he regained senses enough to listen to me demanding his release. When I said house he didn't think I'd meant Palace. I watched as his eyes sparkled like this house was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. Like he couldn't believe he'd be living there.

He turned and looked at me. "THIS IS YOUR HOUSE?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and gave a nervous smile. "Did I forget to mention I'm the Prince?"

"Kind of! Yeah!"

"Well what do you think?"

"It's amazing."

"Well let's go in I'll show you around.

I walked forward leading the way.

Little did I know when I walked in I was going to be ambushed by my parents.

You all can thank my friend Chase for how long this chapter is. I didn't ant the whole 11 pages in one chapter. I wanted to split it off as a cliff hanger at the end of Sasuke's POV. With him bout to get saved or something suspenseful. SO YOU BETTER REVIEW PEEPS THIS TOOK ME FOREVER! PLEASE ID BE ETERNALLY GRATEFUL laughs cuz I sound like toy story's little aliens XD you've saved our lives we are eternally grateful XD


	3. Chapter 3 A New Home Part 1

_**Authors Note**_

_**I apologize to all of you who have been waiting for this story to be updated. In April I found out my grandma had stage 4 inoperable incurable cancer, I spent my summer in Alabama taking care of her, and when I got back we were in the process of moving. SO I've been busy with that and then my school started very quickly after, on my first day of school my grandma passed away so I haven't felt very creative lately. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review? They cheer me up and I kind of need that now.**_

_**(oh and by the way, I know Narus a little mature for his 8 year oldness but that's how I imagine Naruto being raised as nobility and with his parents lulz) bold is thoughts**_

_***~*Chapter 3- Part 1*~***_

Previously - **He**** turned and looked at me. "THIS IS YOUR HOUSE?"**

**I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and gave a nervous smile. "Did I forget to mention I'm the Prince?"**

"**Kind of! Yeah!"**

"**Well what do you think?"**

"**It's amazing."**

"**Well let's go in I'll show you around.**

**I walked forward leading the way.**

**Little did I know when I walked in I was going to be ambushed by my parents.**

As soon as my feet touched the ground inside the palace I heard my mother's hurried footsteps clicking through the halls. I saw her red hair flash around the corner and with in seconds I felt hands squishing my face.

"My baby! Are you alright? Look at you, you're all wet!" My mom said wrapping me in one of her bear hugs.

"Mommmmm! I'm fine!" I whined effectively making her let me go.

Then my father made his presence know by placing a hand on my head and ruffling my hair.

"Your mother and I were worried was all."

"I know I'm sorry."

Then something warm snuggle into my back and grab a handful of my shirt. I peeked over my shoulder to see Sasuke hiding from my parents behind me.

Although his hiding wasn't very effective because my mom noticed him.

"Oh? Who's this adorably shy little boy?" She questioned

My eyes widened, I didn't plan how I was going to explain Sasuke to them. I decided t play it off cool.

"Him? His name is Sasuke." I said side stepping giving her a better view. After I sidestepped Sasuke moved behind me again this time behind my arm and grabbed a handful of my shirt again.

"My my, he seems rather attached to you Naruto." My dad said chuckling

"Well Naruto did save the boy." Kakashi chimed in.

"Yeah, Um, well I was wondering if I could keep him."

"Here?"

'**No outside in a box! Yes here**!'

"Yes. I have to have an assistant anyway."

"But Naruto what about his family? There must be a worried mother out there looking for her darling son." My mom said sounding concerned.

Sasuke started to shake when his family was mentioned so I rubbed his back until the trembling stopped.

When I got Sasuke calmed down I answered my mother.

"Well you see, that's just it he doesn't have a family anymore from what he tells me. He said they're all dead." I explained frowning

'**Both of my parent's eyes fogged over as I said that. They're eyes showed sadness or pain**. **Did they know his family**?' "Oh my! That poor boy!" My mother cried out.

"So you want him as your assistant?" My Father asked

"Yes."

"But Naruto he's a stranger."

"Yeah? So what!" I said crossing my arms over my chest

"Why didn't you choose someone from the list?"

"Because I didn't want to! That and I really like Sasuke."

"Fine, you can have him if that's what you wish. But only if Sasuke wants to stay here.

"Thank you!" I yelled excitedly

My parents looked at each other smiling giving knowing glances.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "What?" I questioned

"Nothing, it's just you said you liked him."

"Yeah?"

"And have you ever even met him before?" My Dad asked

"Yes twice."

"And what do you mean by "like"."

I don't really know how to explain it. I just feel connected to him. Like we met before and were best friends but I don't remember.

"Ok, where will he be staying?"

"I'm going to have him stay in my room until I get him a personalized room set up."

My mother grinned. "A guest room isn't good enough?"

"I just don't think he'd want to be alone after the tragedy he experienced. Why is the room a problem?"

"Haha no not at all. It's fine. I was just teasing you Naru."

"Oh my god! I'm so rude!" I said realizing something.

"Sasuke, as you probably already figured out, are my parents.

This is my Father Minato, and my Mother Kushina."

"Hi there." My Dad said smiling and leaning over to be eye level with Sasuke, who was still latched onto me.

'**He's probably just nervous being around the King and Queen. Most people are even though they're some of the most friendly people you could meet.'**

"Hello." Sasuke said softly.

My Mom leaned down in front of him and stuck out her hand to him and shook his smaller hand. "Hi I'm Kushina, nice to meet you Sasuke."

Sasuke grinned a little at the warm welcome while my mom studied his features. "Nice to meet you too." he said and bowed his head.

"Oh you're so cute! I just want to hold you and never let go! You don't have to bow to me Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up confused but nodded anyway. "Ok."

"Oh Naruto he's so cute! He's like every girls dream boy. Although he looks a slightly feminine. Only a little but it's there."

She elbowed me playfully.

"No wonder why you wanted to keep him here."

"Mom!" I yelled blushing "It's not like that!" '**God** **could she get more embarrassing? Right in front of Sasuke really**?'

Sasuke just blinked, confused as to what we were talking about.

"Honey, I could care less whether or not you're gay. You like who you like. You're my son and I love you."

"Mom. Stop it!"

"What are you denying he's cute?"

"I never said that."

"So you do think he's cute! You're attracted to him!"

"Yes fine! You win! He's cute! But he's just so little it can't be helped. But that's not why he's here!" I yelled blush still in full force.

I noticed the confusion leave Sasuke's eyes as understanding washed over him. Then he realized we were talking about him.

"Sure it's not."

Then I noticed Sasuke blushing. Probably because of what we were talking about.

"Oh god." I said smacking my hand to my forehead, burying my face in my hand. I was blushing terribly with embarrassment.

"God Mom! Now look what you did! Congratulations! Now you embarrassed him and me!

"It's not my fault you're discovering your sexuality." She stated simply.

"I'm NOT GAY! A straight guy can say another guy is cute just like girls always tell each other they look cute or judge who's cute or not amongst themselves.

"I'm teasing Naru! Don't get your panties in a twist" She said chuckling about her teasing. Which really isn't funny to me at all.

'**Although deep down I knew I was lying. Not just to my mom but myself. I did find Sasuke attractive but I like girls more. He's the only guy I really find attractive. That wasn't a lie.'**

My Dad's eyes widened in alarm when he was looking at Sasuke.

"Naruto, did you know that Sasuke was injured?"

"Yeah, is Tsunade back yet? Or am I going to have to take him to Sakura? I was just getting ready to take him there when you guys ambushed us at the door.

'_**I was still a little mad at my mom for teasing me, causing all these conflicting thoughts ideas and emotions for my eight year old mind to process. I'll just ignore them for now. All I know is I need to get away from them for a minute before anything else awkward happens.'**_

"Come on Sasuke." I said hurriedly as I dragged him away by his wrist.

"Naruto, come on! I was only kidding!" My mom called after me but I ignored her as I rushed my way out of the hall.

~~~~When Naruto had gone his father looked at his wife "Nice going dear." He snickered as he walked off to go back to his work.~~~~

I led Sasuke through the maze that is my house's halls to the infirmary.

"Sakura!" I called out as I shoved open the door.

"Yes? What do you want now?" Sakura snapped back as her annoyed face made its presence known.

"I'm hurt you sound so annoyed Sakura I thought we were friends. What if I'd been dying and you were being moody like that?"

She glared harder at me. "But clearly your not dying, are you going to tell me what you want or can I get back to the mounds of work Tsunade is to lazy to do and left for me when she left?"

"Actually I need you to heal a friend of mine." I responded rubbing the back of my head

"Ok then, where is this friend?"

"Right here." I said turning to the right, the only problem was, Sasuke wasn't there anymore.

"You brought Casper the friendly ghost then?" Sakura teased

"No! He was right there a second ago." I said turning and finally seeing Sasuke behind me.

"Oh, he moved behind me again, he's got to stop doing that he's so quiet I think I lost him."

"Spaz." Sakura snorted

"Shut up." I pouted

As Sakura gazed at Sasuke I swear to god cartoon hearts formed in her eyes. Then she did something worse, she squealed that annoying girl squeal I always hear when we go into town. I'm fine with girls up until they make that noise, its ear piercing.

"Oh my god Naruto he's so hot! Gah such a cutie! He'll be such a handsome man when he grows up! I must make him marry me!"

'_**Wow, full blown fan girl in seconds, poor Sasuke, he has no idea just how crazy she is. She's such as sweet girl, a good friend. I even used to like her, until I realized how obsessed she gets with the boy of her affection, even if they don't like her back in any way shape or form, she still believes they're in love. Oh and did I mention she's the same age I am? My parents always told me I'll understand and find love when I'm older; I wonder what her parents told her?'**_

Then my words of he needs healed must've finally sunk in because her eyes widened as she spotted the bloody cuts and bruises.

"Oh my god! What happened?" She yelled alarmed by the condition of her new "love".

"He got beat up by a guy, I saved him before it could've gotten worse."

"Who would want to beat up a boy as cute as him?"

I rolled my eyed at her in response. I'd love to understand where her smartness hides when she crushes on a boy.

I glanced over at Sasuke who had a scowl on his face. I gave him a questioning look and he leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Um, I don't like her."

I chuckled at this. "Why?" I questioned even I'm pretty sure I already know the answer.

"Because I don't even know her and she's already obsessed with me. It's kind of creepy. I don't like it."

"That's funny." I told him as I chuckled a little more.

"What's funny?" Sakura questioned me

"Oh nothing Sakura, don't worry about it."

"Come here Sasuke, come sit on this table." Sakura told Sasuke patting the table beside her and batting her eyelashes.

'**Although she's not very good at that yet so it looks like she has a blinking problem or and eyelash stuck in her eye.'**

Sasuke went and did as he was told but did not look happy about getting closer to Sakura.

"Sasuke take off your shirt." Sakura commanded him

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What? Why!" He looked like a deer in headlights almost; except it wouldn't even have to be a car it'd just have to be Sakura with a flashlight to scare this poor boy.

"So I can heal the wounds on your chest. I can see them staining your shirt."

Sasuke looked down at his shirt seeing the oozing red liquid as if he just now realized he was bleeding. Then he stripped himself of his shirt and glanced nervously at me.

"Naruto can you leave? You're making Sasuke nervous."

"That's not why he's nervous but ok."

"He probably thinks your going to rape him." I muttered under my breath.

"Naruto! You've been hanging out with Jariya and Kakashi sensei too much!"

I walked out of the door leaving the two of them alone.

SASUKES POV~~

When Naruto left Sakura started the healing process as she worked on the cut on my shoulder and all the shallower cuts. Moving her glowing green hands across wounds. She even healed the dark blackish bruises left by the punches.

"You know what Sasuke; I just realized I didn't know, how old are you?"

"I'm seven."

"Oh that's cool, you want to know something?"

"Ok?"

"I like you."

'_**Wow really? Like it hadn't been obvious before.'**_

"I know, it's really obvious."

"Well, would you want to go out with me?"

"No."

"Why!"

"Because. Well thanks for healing me but I have to go now."

As I rushed out of the room I realized I didn't know where Naruto was at, he never told me where he was going.

'_**Even if he had told me I wouldn't have known how to get there anyway. These halls are confusing.'**_

"Oh well, I'll just head in this direction."

As I rounded a corner I ran into something so hard that I ended up falling backwards onto my butt.

I looked up to see what or whom I'd run into. It ended up being a tall silver haired man. He looked to be in his twenties and was muscled, but not over the top muscled. He was lean and wore a mask over one eye. His hair leaning to the side as if gravity didn't want it to sit straight up help to cover the masked eye as the uncovered one revealed a startled expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

The man offered his hand to help me up which I accepted. In his other hand was an orange book, which he must've been reading before running into me.

"My name's Kakashi. I haven't seen you around here before cutie. What's your name?" Kakashi said in a babying voice.

'**Cutie? What am I 5? I'm little but not that little'**

"Uh, Sasuke Uchiha, and I'm not a baby please don't talk to me as if I am."

Kakashi's eye resembled an upside down you which led me to believe he was smiling underneath his mask as he chuckled at my comment.

"Sorry, I love to tease little Naru like that too. Sorry I hadn't recognized you before. The first time I saw you you were cut and bruised and sleeping. So you must be looking for Naruto then right?"

I nodded my head.

"Come right this way."

He led me in the opposite way in which I'd been going. Then we rounded a corner and went down a hallway. The hallway led out into a big living room with one of those big couches shaped like a L. There was a massive plasma screen TV on the wall as well. I looked around and saw Naruto lounging on the couch. He heard us come in and turned to look and when he saw me he smiled.

**NARUTOS POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As I was walking down the hall I couldn't help but feel as if I'd forgot something. I went and sat on my couch in the living room and flipped on the TV.

'**I hope Sakura isn't harassing Sasuke to bad. Oh god, that's what I forgot. I didn't tell him where I was going. Well I'll give Sakura time to do her job and finish my show and then I'll go get him.'**

When the show was almost over I heard something behind me, I turned around to see that it was Kakashi and Sasuke.

'_**Good, he didn't get lost. All his injuries are healed too.'**_

I flashed him a smile.

"Come here." I said as I patted the couch beside me.

"Ok." Sasuke said as he moved to come sit next to me.

"You feeling and better?"

"Yeah." Sasuke replied with a sheepish grin.

"Are you tired?"

"No." But Sasuke yawned contradicting his words.

"Come on, let's go to bed." I stood up and offered my hand to Sasuke to pull him up. This couch eats people I swear.

I started toward my room as I lead Sasuke down the halls; I was sort of dragging him behind me.

"Na-Naruto why..."

"Oh god. I'm sorry. I never let go of your hand." I said looking at my hand cupping his.

"It's not that it's just…"

I titled my head to the side resembling a confused puppy.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I haven't done anything to deserve it."

I stopped walking and turned to face him again. I flashed a big grin. "Because I like you."

Pink dusted Sasuke's cheeks slightly and he smiled.

I quickly turned back around to hide the color making its way to my face. '_**That's the first time I've seen him really smile**_.'

"Hey, where am I sleeping at?" Sasuke suddenly asked me

"In my room."

"Oh."

"You'll be sleeping there until your room is done."

"Done?"

"Yes. I'm having the room next to mine customized to be best suited for you. I'm also having them put in doors connecting ours through either a bathroom or small walkway. What colors are your favorites?

"Blue and black."

"Ok, I'll make sure they use those colors for your room."

We finally got to the big double doors that led to my room. The door had intricate designs of leaves blowing in the wind around the edges. I opened it to reveal my room. My room was pretty nice. In the back against the wall was my kind sized bed. I had a dark blue comforter with orange sheets and pillows. I had a stuffed fox my mom gave me laying in front of my pillows. There were two bedside tables with lamps resting on them with orange shades. Then off to the corner there were two steps. In this part of my room it went down a little were I had the entertaining part of my room. I had a big blue couch with orange pillows. There was a 56 inch plasma on the wall so I could see it from my bed. There were orange rugs lying in front of both the couch and my bed. It was one of those cool scraggly ones. I also have two bean bag chairs along with a bubble chair. Then in the corner I had my desk with my laptop on it that I used for all the homework Iruka gave me.

I watched as Sasuke looked around my room taking in the sight. I walked over to my walk in closet which was next to my bathroom which is straight across my room from the doors to my room. I grabbed some silky blue pajamas for Sasuke and changed in my black night shirt and fox covered pajama bottoms. I came out of the closet and walked over to Sasuke and handed him the pajamas.

Sasuke looked at me and then the pajamas looking as though he'd been lost in thought. "Thanks." He muttered half mindedly.

"Your welcome, you can change in the bathroom if your uncomfortable changing in front of people."

As Sasuke went and changed I crawled into my bed and got under the covers.

_**So that's it for this chapter people. For some reason I can't seem to write short chapters for this story seeing as this is part 1. Which is ridiculous seeing as this is 3,455 words. Lol how's that for a chapter? It's been forever so you poor readers/reviewers deserve a long chapter. Anyway PLEASEEEEE REVIEW? The next chapter is long to and it would make me more inspired to type this up.**_


End file.
